


I’ll Be There

by whatisreggieshortfor



Series: Pretend Pretenders [4]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - High School, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: Nick comes across Reggie having a panic attack.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Nick/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Pretend Pretenders [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989880
Comments: 28
Kudos: 178
Collections: Kelly's Picks





	I’ll Be There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wisegirl38](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisegirl38/gifts).



It was a week before Reggie had a run in with Carrie. He had been waiting for it, if he was honest. He just didn’t expect it to go so wrong.

”So, you’re the guy that stole my boyfriend?” The words were spit like acid, and Reggie turned toward the source as slowly as possible.

”Uh, you weren’t dating.” It wasn’t much, but it was the only response he could come up with. He knew he was looking at Carrie.

She let out a scoff, and Reggie could see the other students stopping to watch. “Oh, please. Everyone knows we don’t stay broken up. He always comes back to me.”

”Probably because you try to scare other people away from him.” Reggie muttered. He wasn’t a fighter. He wasn’t even someone that usually talked back. He learned not to do that. But he felt like he had to protect Nick.

”Says the loser nobody even heard of before you were suddenly dating the star athlete. What? Was it pity? You made Nick feel bad?” Reggie could feel his hands start to shake. His dad would say stuff like that when he fought with his mom. He needed Julie. “Come on, say something!” He twitched as she raised her voice. She starting laughing, “Oh my god, something _is_ wrong with you. I knew it. You look like the type of person that has issues.”

”Please. Stop.” Reggie practically pleaded.

”What are you gonna do? Cry? You’re pathetic.” Carrie shoved him back as she spoke, slamming his back into his locker. Reggie flashed back, seeing his dad. Seeing the raised fists and flying dishes while he heard insults being strewn. Reggie dropped to the ground, curling in on himself.

Nick rounded the corner of the hallway, Luke had gotten him when he saw Carrie talking to Reggie. He saw Carrie shove Reggie back into the lockers, and when Reggie sank to the floor, Nick’s heart clenched. He didn’t want Reggie to get hurt. The only reason he suggested the pretend relationship was because he didn’t have the courage to ask Reggie for a real one. But he never wanted this.

Nick shoved his way through the students after telling Luke to find Julie. He told Carrie to fuck off before getting down next to Reggie. “Reggie? Reggie, can you hear me?” Reggie wasn’t answering. Nick didn’t know a lot about panic attacks, but he knew Alex had them and they usually needed to ground him. A teacher had come out, sending their classmates on their way, Julie came running around the corner. By the flush in her cheeks and Luke’s heavy breathing as he caught up, Nick would guess she sprinted.

”I called our dad.” She said as she stopped a few feet away, putting her arm out to stop Luke, “He’s on his way.”

”We need to ground him.” Nick told her, “But I-I don’t know how.”

Julie quickly turned to Luke, telling him to get his guitar from the music room. She moved forward slowly, making herself smaller as she went, “What happened?” Her voice cracked and Nick realized she was crying.

”Carrie. When I got here, she was- she was yelling at him. She shoved him. I’m sorry, Jules. I never meant for him to get hurt.” Nick reached out slowly, but Julie stopped him.

”You can’t touch him.” She said softly. Ray came running into the school, and Julie would’ve been concerned about what speed he must’ve been going if she wasn’t focused on Reggie. Luke came around the corner a second later.

Ray got on the floor next to them immediately, “Reg, Reggie, come on, son. Look at me.” Ray did the same thing Nick did, he reached out slowly, touching Reggie’s hand, but Reggie flinched back so hard he slammed himself against the lockers getting away. Nick felt guilt and worry twist his stomach.

Julie was whispering to Luke, and he looked equal parts confused and concerned as he started quietly strumming an old country song. Nick knew the song, he looked at Julie and she nodded. He started softly singing the lyrics as Ray and Julie watched it unfold.

_“When these mountains call you home_

_Don’t you dare be afraid to go_

_You might feel like you’re all alone_

_But I’m waiting for you to come home_

_When these trees fill with winding winds_

_They’ll wash away all your sins_

_I’ll welcome you with open arms_

_Take you somewhere safe from harm”_

Reggie blinked a few times, still looking skittish but more present. Nick reached out and took his hand, remembering him calling it grounding. Reggie relaxed against Nick’s chest as he continued the song.

_”I’m waiting for you to come home_

_You’ll never be alone again_

_Just call out for me and I’ll be there_

_You’re welcome back, just say when”_

Reggie blinked more, coming back to reality, he gripped Nick’s hand a little tighter. “Hey, there he is.” Nick said softly, running his free hand over Reggie’s back.

Ray whispered to Julie before disappearing down the hall. Reggie looked at each of their faces before settling in Julie, “I did it again, didn’t I?” There was guilt and shame in Reggie’s voice that didn’t sit well with Nick.

”It isn’t your fault.” He told him quickly, “It’s not your fault. I promise. How are you feeling?” Nick didn’t see it, but Julie gave him an approving look. She was trusting her brother with him, and he was proving worthy of that trust.

”My head feels heavy.” Reggie said quietly. “Not sleepy, just like-I don’t know.”

”That’s okay. It’s okay not to know how you’re feeling.” Nick assured him.

Ray appeared again, “I just spoke with the principal, and because of what happened the four of got permission to leave with me if you want to.”

”I have my own car, I can follow you back to make sure he’s okay.” Nick told Ray. Reggie squeezed his hand again and Nick turned to him, “What is it, baby?” Nick hadn’t meant to call him that, and by the way Reggie froze for a second, but he spoke in a low voice after a moment.

”Can I-can I ride with you? Please? I...I don’t want to let go.” Nick looked at their joined hands before giving Reggie a soft smile.

”Yeah, of course. Let’s get you home. Luke, will you-“

”I’ll grab our stuff, and Reggie’s, and if it’s okay with Mister Molina I’ll catch a ride with heathen. You get him home.” Ray told him it would be fine, carefully ushering Nick and Reggie out the door.

Nick got Reggie in the car, letting go of his hand just long enough to get in his own seat before he offered his hand to Reggie again. Reggie whispered, leaning his head against the window, “Thank you.” Nick didn’t know why he was thanking him. It was Nick’s fault he got into this mess. But he squeezed his hand anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, the lyrics were mine so I hope you enjoy 💛


End file.
